


Erik Stevens Must Die

by TheWriterinFlannel



Series: Black Panther Prompts via Tumblr [9]
Category: Black Panther (2018), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Erik is an asshole, F/M, Halloween, M'Baku gets scared, Reader-Insert, Shuri is an asshole too, Spooky
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-10
Updated: 2018-10-10
Packaged: 2019-07-29 04:51:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 666
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16257026
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheWriterinFlannel/pseuds/TheWriterinFlannel
Summary: An M’Baku/Reader fic requested by @great-neckpectations in the spirits of Halloween. The request was originally for something haunted but I went with a creepier/murder-y vibe.





	Erik Stevens Must Die

The wind whistles through the trees, almost like it was calling your name. The only light, provided solely by the moon, is dampened by the forest canopy and each step brought you and M’Baku deeper into the unfamiliar forest. Your heart is beating heavy in your chest and you’re ready to run if need be.

“We shouldn’t be in here,” M’Baku whispers. For such a big, brave man, M’Baku is not one to mess with the supernatural. He doesn’t talk bad about the dead, he refuses to touch ouija boards, and you know damn right that he isn’t ‘round here messing around with no urban legends.

“We’re fine, Baku. It’s just the wind.”

_Yeah, just the wind_ , you think, knowing damn well that you could be wrong.

“Just the wind? Woman, you must be-” Just then M’Baku let out a piercing scream. You stop short, turning to see what had happened. You quickly pull out a pocket knife, ready to swing but when you turn, you only find a bashful M’Baku. You look at him and gesture for an explanation. “The branch grabbed my shirt. I had the right to be frightened.”

You glare at the man but did your best to calm him down. There’s no need to get him more scared than he already is. “How ‘bout we keep going,” you suggest. M’Baku agrees, walking hurriedly behind you. You both try your best to ignore the strange sounds of the forest: the rustling of the bushes and the sound of whispering voices. It doesn’t help; if anything, you’re thinking more about those sounds then you were before. Maybe you really shouldn’t have come.

You grab M’Baku’s hand, lacing your fingers with his. “C’mon, we’ll be out of here in no time.”

The two of you make it through a dense patch of forest before M’Baku screams again. You looked at him and he pointed at the clearing in front of you. In the center of the clearing was a body: one arm missing and a straw hat covering what’s left of its face. In the dark of the night, it looked like it was breathing. You were shook, to say the least. This wasn’t what you expected when Erik invited everyone out for the night. “Can we please leave now,” M’Baku begged.

You nodded silently, letting M’Baku pull you towards what he thinks is the treeline of the forest.  _Shit. Shit shit shit shit shit._  This isn’t good at all. There’s a dead body and you’re shaking to the point of vibrating. You need to run; you and M’Baku need to be running.

In the distance, you can hear a girl scream; Shuri. You slap your hand over your mouth to keep from making too much noise. You need to get out of there now. M’Baku seems to be thinking the same thing because he’s pulling you faster. You try to keep up with his fasts pace, but honestly, you’re just sprinting as he pulls you along.

You finally break the treeline to see… Shuri? The girl perfectly fine and unharmed, laughing her ass off. Beside her, Erik is doing the same. “Did you see how fucking scared they looked,” he laughs. What?

“What have you done, Killmonger,” M’Baku booms, “and where is T’Challa?” Just then, the man (plus Okoye) breaks the tree line, looking more scared than you felt. “What the fuck was that,” he seethed. “A creepy forest thing or whatever. We have these shits all the time in America for Halloween,” Erik explained. The way you look at Erik can honestly be compared to the blinking white guy meme. Really, you think. That’s what he was doing?

“What about the body in the clearing,” Okoye asks.

“A dummy Shuri helped me make. Looks real right?”

_This little piece of shit!_

“Erik, I’m giving you thirty seconds before I come after you with this pocket knife.” He takes off, but you’re right behind you. Erik Stevens must die. Especially after this fiasco.

**Author's Note:**

> Follow me on [my tumblr](thewriterinflannel.tumblr.com) or just send me a request


End file.
